The Multiversal Worlds
by Sondow23
Summary: The Multiverse is made up of many worlds, four Goddesses ruling over all bringing some beings outside of their realities as a blessing of sorts. This is the new world that three Saiyans have now been introduced to.


**This is one of the possible stories that I will begin to write after I finish volume one so please read all of them then go vote in the poll.**

 **I do not own RWBY, Dragon Ball Super, Percy Jackson, Bleach or Overwatch.**

* * *

This was the end, they had lost, the god of destruction and Supreme Kai of universe 6 stood waiting with their chosen warriors as the Lords Zen-Oh prepared to annihilate their universe, as is the cost for losing the tournament of power, and just as the erasure of them and their universe began everything seemed to stop for the young saiyan known as Caulifla.

She heard a voice asking, "Do you wish to stop this?"

The voice was female, and sounded young but Caulifla replied anyway, "Yes, I do, I don't want my universe to be erased, I want to live, I want my people to live."

"I can do this but I require something from you in return."

She hesitated before asking "And what is it that you want?"

The voice gave a giggling sound before responding, "I wish for you to participate in a tournament as part of my team, along with your teammates Cabba, and Kale. However unlike the Tournament of Power, I am the only one with something at risk. The only risk you have is along the lines of injuries, rather than death." the voice was silent for a moment before speaking again, "So, what do you say Caulifla?"

She only thought about it for a moment before agreeing, "Yes, I agree now please!"

Time resumed, and as the Erase began, it ended. A woman in a red cloak, and a boy with a bronze sword stop the energy from striking universe 6 with naught but their bare hands. As the light from the blast faded the woman spoke to Zen-Oh, "Universe 6 is under my protection Zen-Oh, it shall be spared this day."

Zen-Oh responded to the woman, "It safe this time, it not be safe next."

The woman smiled before speaking, "This world is still in flux Zen-Oh, next time they may not need my aid."

As she finished she turned to the Universe 6 Group and spoke, "I have done as I promised and now you keep your end Caulifla. You, Cabba and Kale will be coming to help me." She gave no time to respond as the world began fading away for them, as they saw their team being sent back to the universe, before they felt themselves being pulled into a white void, while also feeling as if something binding them broke.

* * *

When the three saiyans could see again, they looked around in a small amount of shock. They had found themselves in a massive city, made up of different building types, colours, and materials. The people were no different, there were people of multiple races, all wearing different types of clothing, and acting very different from others. Thy probably would have kept looking if the woman hadn't spoken up.

"You three can look around later, right know I want to explain to you where you are and introduce you to the rest of your teammates."

The three followed her as she began to speak, "The place you are in right now has no name per say, but most people here call it the realm out of time."

"Why do people call it that?" was Cabbas question.

"Well, truthfully it's not entirely accurate," the woman responded, "This place is inhabited by people from different realities, but they call it that because they were all pulled out of the flow of time."

Cabba looked shocked at this revelation, but before he could ask anything else, Caulifla interjected with her own question, "Why did Zen-Oh speak as if he knows about this place, and why did you say that our timeline is still in flux?"

"In order to answer these question you must understand that the people here are capable of returning to their timelines, or at least alternate versions." the woman waited for Caulifla to signal her understanding before continuing, "Some of the timelines people are pulled from are incomplete, not yet reached it's final conclusion, yours was one of them."

"That answers my question about the flux comment but not about Zen-Oh, are you going to explain that or not?"

The woman sighed at Cauliflas rude questioning before answering, "The reason Zen-Oh said that is because some of the more powerful beings in these realities are aware of this realm and are capable of sending basic awareness of events that occur to their past selves. No details mind you but basics. Zen-Oh is one of these beings, and also, while I am not overly strict or stuffy I think that you would realise Caulifla that being rude to someone who can stop the power of two beings that can erase universes would be a bad idea." she said this last part with a growl as she looked back at Caulifla, leaking a feeling of overwhelming power, nearly forcing Caulifla to her knees.

She held Caulifla under that for a few seconds before pulling back the power and addressing them once again, "Any other questions?"

Kale was the one to speak up here and ask the question that should have first come to mind, "Um, I have one, who exactly are you."

The fact that the shy Kale was the one to ask this question made both of the other saiyans want to smash their heads into a wall for not thinking of the super obvious question.

The woman smiled and lowered her hood, showing black hair with red highlights and silver eyes in a surprisingly young face before answering, "My name is Ruby, and if I suppose you could call me the Goddess of spring." Ruby laughed at the faces they had when she said that before turning to walk towards a building not far away, "Now, enough questions time to meet your teammates."

* * *

The room they entered into contained seven other people, one was the black haired boy with the sword from earlier. There were three people wearing black robes, on with squinted eyes and a grin, one with white hair, and a blonde female. There was also a woman wearing a jacket and a machine that had a blue, glowing center, a girl with two whisker tattoos on her face and headphones, and a gorilla with glasses and armor.

Once everyone was inside Ruby began introducing everybody. The robed people were called Gin Ichimaru, the squinty one, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the white haired one, and Rangiku Matsumoto, the female. The woman with the device was introduced as Lena Oxton, A.K.A Tracer. The girl tattooed girl introduced herself as Hana Song, A.K.A , and the gorilla introduced himself as Winston. The saiyans were introduced before the black haired boy was introduced as Percy Jackson. He was also known as springs avatar, essentially the person who was the closest in power to Ruby due to him having a small amount of her power.

After she introduced everyone Ruby began to explain why they were here, "You guys are here to take part in a tournament hosted by me and the others. There is nothing really on the line for you except maybe your pride. I have something on the line but no one here probably cares about that so we'll just move on."

She said that last part rather quickly so Gin asked, "What _is_ on the line for you? In fact why are we having this tournament?"

Everyone seemed to agree with the question so Ruby just sighed and answered, "The tournament is to try and win a bet okay, so can we move on to other details?" Everyone seemed slightly insulted at the fact that the tournament was for a bet but agreed.

Ruby continued, "The tournament will be in two months, so that is how long everyone has to train. I have already arranged for people to help train all of you, so don't worry about that. The tournament will be in a round robin style so every team fights each other. The team that wins the most matches wins the tournament, got it?"

Everyone nodded causing Ruby to smile, "Good, so in two months we are going to beat the other three teams. Everybody get ready because your training," here she paused as her smile turned feral giving everyone a bad feeling, which was only increased by what she said next, "Is going to push you all to the extreme."

Most of the room seemed nervous except for the saiyans, Cabba was apprehensive but ready, Kale looked uncharacteristically determined, and Caulifla seemed to be looking forward to it with only one thought in her mind, _'I will win this tournament, and I will become stronger than ever. Strong enough to overcome any obstacle, and I will attain that third state I was told about.'_ she grinned as she finished her thought, _'This is a tournament I will win.'_

* * *

 **I got the concept for this idea from reading the Innortal Style Infinite loops, go check them out, but this has no connection to them at all, more will be revealed as this one is fleshed out more in the future.**

 **Fun Fact: I actually had the Dinosaur King protagonists instead of the Overwatch characters originally, I don't know what I was thinking.**


End file.
